


Broken Mirrors and Last Chances

by xxDustNight88



Series: Dust Bunnies [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Masturbation, Post-War, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 11:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: A broken mirror reveals far more than a haunted past when it comes to Draco and Ron.





	Broken Mirrors and Last Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to finally share this fest piece with you! It was written for the Better Together Draco and Ron fest over on LiveJournal. I've been sitting on it for ages and can't wait to see what everyone thinks! This was also what I wrote while away on my writer's retreat back in February with starrnobella, GaeilgeRua, and Squarepeg72. We had a lot of fun! Huge shout out to GaeilgeRua for inspiring the dialogue between Theo and Blaise at the end. It really does pull the whole thing together! You're amazing!
> 
> Thank you GaeilgeRua for beta reading and Squarepeg72 for alpha reading this for me. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

Looking back, Draco realized that it had to be the first night back at Hogwarts that triggered the entire thing. Discovering that bloody mirror in a fit of rage was what led to this very moment. Now, standing in the middle of the bathroom with his hand wrapped firmly around his hardened length, Draco knew there was no going back to his old ways. He was in this entirely, ridiculous school crush be damned. If only the infuriating Weasel knew how he felt then maybe this wouldn’t seem so embarrassing.

As he began to stroke himself, Draco thought back on how this all began. A groan left his lips when he brushed his thumb over he sensitive tip of his cock. His eyes fluttered closed, but he quickly reopened them so he wouldn’t miss a single moment of the show. The mirror. It was the mirror above the sink in his private bathroom that started this downward spiral into madness. The mirror with the one way show… Right into Ronald Weasley’s bathroom.

That first night back, Draco had realized he would be forced to share a common area with the other returning eighth year students. What he hadn’t realized, was that his bedroom was the one directly next to Ron’s and that their bathrooms shared a wall. Ron hadn’t said very much to him that first night as they entered their bedrooms for the night. As returning students, they were unable to bunk with the regular aged students. The eighth years simply took what was offered and went to bed.

Draco, unable to sleep just yet, had decided to take a quick bath to calm his nerves. He was the only returning Slytherin. After having finished his bath, he stood staring at his pale reflection in the steamy mirror. He grew angry at what he saw… His face. The face of a coward, a failure. This return to Hogwarts was meant to be his redemption but so far he felt ridiculously out of place. In a single outburst, his fist shattered the mirror, shards of glass raining down around the sink area and floor. 

He immediately regretted the action, grabbing for his wand and muttering a hasty _reparo_. It’s what happened upon the completion of the spell that stunned him and threw him for a loop. The mirror, once reflective in nature, now shimmered and rippled. Cautiously, Draco had reached out and poked the surface with the tip of his finger. In an instant, the surface hardened, but it was no longer reflective. Instead, Draco could see through to the other side where one Ron Weasley stood fully nude and brushing his teeth as if nothing was wrong.

Somehow, the spell had gone wrong, turning the mirror into one that revealed a side which he never knew he needed to see. Draco had always known he was bisexual, but he’d dated mostly women. Now, seeing Ron’s Quidditch toned and battle scarred body before him, he’d felt something stir within him. Standing completely transfixed, Draco watched as Ron finished his nightly ritual before disappearing to his bedroom to presumably go to sleep.

Draco, however, didn’t sleep that night. Instead, he lay awake reimagining Ron’s naked body over and over until the wee hours of the morning when he was forced with no other option than to relieve the ache between his legs. It was Ron’s name that tumbled from his lips as he came undone, and it was Ron’s name again the multitude of other times after that first instance. In fact, it became a game to Draco to see Ron naked in the bathroom.

This went on for months, leaving Draco to believe that he had either gone crazy or was slowly falling for the redheaded wizard. Sure, Ron appeared to have put their not so amiable past behind him, but of course that didn’t mean there was something on his end of this. It wasn’t as if _his_ mirror revealed just what Draco got up to night after night. Ron was just being sympathetic to him and his desire to become less of a monster and more of a decent person within the community. It wasn’t because of a magical mirror that Ron now asked him to join in their pick-up Quidditch matches or to be partners in class. Or to sit with him at meals or in the library.

Everything was far more confusing than ever before, and he’d lived with the Dark Lord… With only a couple months left of school, Draco knew he was running out of time to confront the Weasley about whatever these feelings were building within him, but tonight wasn’t meant to be that night. He still had time to figure this out. And then it happened, a single whispered name. One he’d never expected to hear drop from Ron’s mouth as a single hand suddenly reached down to wrap around himself…

_Draco…_

With a start, Draco paused his own ministrations to watch as Ron began to please himself. This had never happened before. Not once. Not complaining, Draco watched with bated breath as the object of his affections stroked himself easily. It was enough to unravel him completely, and yet, he held it together. Simply enjoying the view for a few minutes, Draco waited until he knew he wouldn’t come on the spot before resuming his previous stroking. A whimper tumbled from his lips at the sheer intensity of the moment, his hips bucking into his hand. 

And then blazing blue eyes were staring at him with so much intensity that Draco just _knew_ that Ron could see him, hear him. His mirror was also affected and had been probably for just as long as Ron’s. Draco’s breath caught in his throat, a gasp leaving his lips as Ron continued to stare at him as if he were going to eat him alive. Then again, maybe he was. That sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine and caused his cock to twitch within his grasp. 

“Are you going to continue to watch me, Draco, or are you going to come over here and do something about it?” the redhead challenged him before dropping his hand, turning, and disappearing from the bathroom.

Draco stood there a moment, unsure what to do before his brain finally kicked back into gear. He turned and nearly flew from the room, hand reaching for the door handle. But he was surprised to find Ron on the other side when it was opened. He opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance. Ron’s mouth was suddenly on his, the kiss demanding and rough. Draco was pushed backward, the door shutting firmly as Ron backed him into the room.

Both were already naked so there was no reason to bother fumbling with the discarding of clothes. It was simply about the joining of two people who wanted to be with one another. Ron snaked his tongue into Draco’s willing mouth as he gently carded his fingers through his blond hair. Draco hummed at the feel of it all, his own hands coming to rest on the slightly taller wizard’s waist. He ground their groins together, relishing in the feel of their cocks rubbing together.

Pulling back slightly, Ron began to trail kisses along his jaw until he could whisper roughly against the sensitive shell of his ear. “Lie back on the bed, Draco.” And then he shoved him roughly so he fell atop the surface. Climbing atop his prone body, Ron resumed his furious kisses, which Draco eagerly accepted. As they kissed, their hips began to rut together, both wanting more but too busy exploring each other’s mouths.

Before long, they were both kissing sloppily, their breathing heavy and erratic. When it became too much, Ron again paused their kissing to stare down into Draco’s flushed face. Draco loved the way Ron’s normally bright blue eyes were darkened with desire. Tonight they wouldn’t worry about going too far. There was plenty of time for that later, after discussions and further revelations. But that didn’t mean they couldn’t still find release together. 

Swallowing thickly, Ron reached between their bodies, his large hand wrapping around their lengths and squeezing just hard enough to make both of them moan with pleasure. Draco knew what was to come, and he eagerly anticipated it, rocking his hips so they rubbed together. Luckily, both their cocks were already slick from their previous personal pleasure, so Ron wasted no time as he began stroking them together.

Their foreheads came to rest against one another as Ron brought them closer to orgasm. Draco wanted to continue watching Ron’s hand as it stroked over their cocks, but he was overcome with feeling. His eyes fluttered closed as he panted, enjoying the wet heat as Ron did the same into the crook of his neck. They were both wound so tightly that it did not take long for the end to come. 

With a snap of his hips and a cry from his parted lips, Draco spilled himself over Ron’s fingers and his lower stomach. Ron growled into his neck, hissing as he increased his rhythm so that he could follow suit. And soon after, he did; joining Draco in orgasmic bliss. His cock spasmed against Draco’s softening one and nearly made him wish he’d not yet had his release. When it was over, Ron plopped onto his side, his chest rising and falling rapidly along with Draco.

Sometime later, after their breathing had calmed and silence returned to the room, Draco decided he had to voice his questions about the mirror and what transpired between the two of them within this space. 

“How long have you known about the mirror?” Draco asked, almost afraid to know the answer. 

“I’ve known all along,” Ron admitted, trailing his fingertips down Draco’s toned chest. “I didn’t react when it first happened because I thought maybe you’d done it on purpose to spy on me.”

“Spy on you?” Draco inquired. “Why would I do that?”

Ron shrugged. “Old habits and all that. As time went on, it became clear it was an accident but so did something else.”

“What was that?” he asked, rolling onto his side so he could stare into Ron’s eyes more easily. He placed a firm hand on Ron’s waist, his thumb brushing back and forth over the soft skin. 

“I realized that you were no longer the ferrety jackass we’d grown up with,” Ron whispered, briefly averting his eyes. “You were lost and lonely and only watched me because you were curious. That’s why I started to try and get to know you better. I wanted to make sure it wasn’t all an act.”

“What did you find?”

“That I started to like you as more than a former enemy or friend. I fell in love with you, Draco, and that’s why I revealed myself to you tonight. I wanted to see if you felt the same.”

Draco took in Ron’s words, letting them settle in his chest and warm him from the inside out. He’d never expected any of this, least of all feeling any type of way for the Weasley. Tentatively, he leaned forward and kissed Ron’s lips. “So, you don’t see me as a monster?”

“No, of course not. Voldemort was a monster, Draco. You were just misguided.” Ron’s hand cupped his cheek. “You’re different now because you have good in you. That’s what I fell in love with. Now, you just have to decide if you’re willing to open up to me.”

Draco didn’t even have to think about it. He knew his answer immediately. “I think that I may love you too, but I’m not entirely sure what love is.” Ducking his head, he whispered the next words, “Will you show me?”

“Yes, Draco. I will.” Then, Ron kissed him again before they curled around one another and held tightly. After a muttered cleaning spell, together, they fell asleep in one another’s arms. No longer was Draco alone and afraid for he had Ron by his side to help him see that he wasn’t a monster. 

Outside the dorm, Theo and Blaise sat quietly playing chess while sneaking sips from their flasks. After Blaise finally made his move, Theo asked, “Did you see Ron run by naked just a little while ago?”

Shaking his head, Blaise glanced over toward Draco’s closed door and smirked. “About damn time.”

**Author's Note:**

> **This work is part of an ongoing fest.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to leave love/comments for the artist either here, [on LJ](https://ron-draco-fest.livejournal.com/), or [DW](https://ron-draco-fest.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
